mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Яблоки раздора
Русская стенограмма = : Эпплджек: И тогда жёлтая птичка подумала: «Хм, моё любимое деревце уже не такое маленькое как раньше». И вот она спела свою песню, которая покорила всех. И все птицы жили долго и счастливо на этом большом дереве. '' Конец. : 'Рарити': Эпплджек! Ты что, читала сказку на ночь… яблочному дереву? : 'Эпплджек': Хе… Ну, знаешь, это дерево везут в совершенно новое для него место, а это большой стресс. Блумберг – мой любимчик. : 'Рарити': Это нечестно, Эпплджек! Для дерева ты выделила целый вагон. В то время как я должна ютиться в одном вагоне с остальными пони. Как, по-твоему, можно отдыхать в таких условиях? : 'Эпплджек': Но мы затеяли всю эту поездку только из-за Блумберга! Ему нужно отдохнуть, чтобы я смогла подарить его своей семье в Эппллузе. : 'Рарити': Ты говоришь о дереве, будто это твой родной ребёнок. : 'Эпплджек': Ты кого называешь ребёнком?! Блумберг вовсе не малыш! Не слушай эти глупости, моё деревце. Блумберг – большое и сильное дерево! Ути-пути-пути. : 'Рарити': Ещё не понятно, кто из нас говорит глупости. «Ути-пути»… : 'Рарити': Неужели нельзя помолчать до утра?! : 'Спайк': Ну хватит уже! Я рано встал, чтобы приготовить всем завтрак. Я спать хочу! : 'Радуга Дэш': Кстати говоря, некоторые зёрна попкорна не до конца прожарены. : 'Спайк': Ладно, ладно. : 'Радуга Дэш': Ай! : 'Спайк': Спокойной ночи. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Может быть, нам всем пора поспать? Завтра нас ждёт тяжёлый день. : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Ш-ш-ш. Пинки Пай. Ты уже спишь? : 'Пинки Пай': шёпотом Нет. А ты уже спишь? : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Если бы я спала, зачем бы я стала спрашивать, спишь ли ты? : 'Пинки Пай': шёпотом Ах, да. хихикает : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Когда мы приедем в Эппллузу, нам самим придётся нести это тяжёлое дерево от поезда до сада? : 'Пинки Пай': шёпотом Какое дерево? Ты о Блумберге? : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Нет. О Флаттершай. : 'Пинки Пай': шёпотом Но Флаттершай не дерево, ты что! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Что здесь происходит? : 'Пинки Пай': шёпотом Радуга считает, что Флаттершай – дерево. : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Я не считаю её деревом, я просто… : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Ты сказала, что она дерево? : 'Радуга Дэш': шёпотом Нет. Ну, да, но не совсем… : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Ты ведь знаешь, что она не дерево, да? : 'Пинки Пай': Она не дерево, Радуга! : 'Флаттершай': А я бы хотела быть деревом. : 'Спайк': Прекратите, леди! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Это было несколько надменно. : 'Флаттершай': Маленький надменный дракон. : 'Все (кроме Рарити) : хихикают : '''Рарити: Вы не могли бы ПОМОЛЧАТЬ?! : Спайк: Блумберг? Блумберг. Прости, иногда я немного храплю. Спокойной ночи. : Радуга Дэш: Кто? Что? : Сумеречная Искорка: Стало быков! : Рарити: А мне нравятся их украшения. : Сумеречная Искорка: Они приближаются к поезду! : Рарити: Я хочу поговорить с менеджером! : Пинки Пай: У, смотрите! Теперь они показывают трюки. : Пинки Пай: У! У! У! Теперь сальто назад. Или просто прыжок? : Радуга Дэш: Думаю, что это явно не цирковое представление. : Радуга Дэш: Эй, ты! Ты что, куда-то спешишь? Эй! : Радуга Дэш: Ух ты! А ты ловкая дл своего… телосложения. Без обид. : Радуга Дэш: Мне просто интересно… Эй! : Радуга Дэш: Я с тобой говорю! Ух ты. : Радуга Дэш: Теперь попалась… : Сильное Сердце: свистит : Эпплджек: Они схватили Блумберга! : Спайк: Помогите! : Сумеречная Искорка: И Спайка. : Спайк: Помогите! : Радуга Дэш: И Спайк там. Я ей покажу. : Брейбёрн: Привет всем! Добро пожаловать в Эппллузу! : Эпплджек: Брейбёрн, послушай… : Брейбёрн: Кузина Эпплджек, где твои манеры? Сначала познакомь меня со своими спутницами. Как тебе не стыдно? : Эпплджек: Брейбёрн, с нами случилось нечто ужасное… : Брейбёрн: «Ужасное» - не то слово. Ваш поезд опоздал на семь минут. Значит, вы провели на семь минут меньше в столь приятном и спокойном месте, как Эппллуза! : Брейбёрн: Всё это мы построили за один год. И, как видите, здесь есть все удобства. Например, кареты с лошадьми. : Неизвестный пони 1: Всё, теперь ты везёшь. : Неизвестный пони 2: Я только что вёз. : Брейбёрн: А там расположились наши художники. : Эпплджек: Послушай, Брейбёрн, я… : Брейбёрн: А это наш местный бар «Солёный ключ». : Владелец бара: Хватит с тебя соли. : Неизвестный пони 3: Можно мне хотя бы стакан воды? : Брейбёрн: Вон там находится офис шерифа Сильверстар. : Брейбёрн: А здесь проходят танцы в стиле «Дикий запад». : Брейбёрн: Здесь в стиле «Средний запад». : Эпплджек: Но Брейбёрн, мы… : Брейбёрн: А это самое прекрасное место в Эппллузе! Наш яблоневый сад. : Эпплджек: Брейбёрн. : Брейбёрн: Урожай будет со дня на день. : Эпплджек: Брейбёрн! : Брейбёрн: Тоже неплохо. : Эпплджек: Брей… : Брейбёрн: Потому что урожай – это наш хлеб. : Эпплджек: БРЕЙБЁРН! : Брейбёрн: Э, да. Что? : Эпплджек: У вас очень красивый город и жители. Но у нас огромная проблема! Наши друзья пропали. : Флаттершай: Стадо быков. : Рарити: Они забрали Спайка! : Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга полетела за ними. : Флаттершай: И мы не можем найти Пинки Пай. : Эпплджек: А ещё мы везли вам в подарок яблоню, и она тоже пропала! : Брейбёрн: Вы сказали: «Стадо быков»? Эх… Эти быки хотят, чтобы мы, пони-переселенцы, убрали отсюда все яблони, и они уж точно не хотят, чтобы мы сажали новые деревья. : Флаттершай: Почему? : Брейбёрн: Это нечестно! Мы много работаем, чтобы прокормить весь город, наши семьи, и наших друзей. Но теперь они хотят, чтобы мы всё убрали. Несправедливо! : Радуга Дэш: Ох. Ну доберусь я до этой акробатки. Никто ещё не уходил от ответа перед Радугой. АЙ! Пинки Пай! : Пинки Пай: А, ты меня поймала. Или это я пошутила и с лёгкостью ушла от ответа? Ты молодец. : Радуга Дэш: Ш-ш-ш. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Тебе нужно уходить. : Пинки Пай: Уходить? : Радуга Дэш: Ты нашла моё убежище! : Пинки Пай: Убежище? : Радуга Дэш: Я пытаюсь спасти Спайка. : Пинки Пай: Правда? Я тоже! : Радуга Дэш: И чем больше нас здесь соберётся, то тем больше у нас шансов быть… пойманными. : Радуга Дэш: Беги, Пинки! Я их задержу. Спасайся! : Спайк: Стоп! : Спайк: Радуга, Пинки, как дела? Не волнуйтесь, я знаю этих ребят. Они отличные. : Бык: Как скажешь, Спайк. До встречи, брат. : Спайк: Они похитили меня по ошибке. Им очень стыдно за это. Бедные. К счастью для меня они уважают драконов! Поэтому ко мне они относились как к почётному гостю. Хоть они и недолюбливают пони, но вы со мной, поэтому всё в порядке. : Радуга Дэш: Я всё равно им не доверяю. Я считаю, что мы должны вернуться и задать им. : Пинки Пай: Прежде, чем мы закончим обедать? Ты что, совсем не в себе? : Пинки Пай: А можно мне ещё чуть-чуть этой штуки? Чем бы это ни было. : Сильное Сердце: Конечно. Э, мистер Спайк, а Вы любите драгоценности, не так ли? : Спайк: Бирюза! Знакомьтесь, это Сильное Сердце, а это мои друзья Пинки Пай и Радуга. : Радуга Дэш: Ты! : Сильное Сердце: Ты! : Радуга Дэш: Всё! Мы уходим отсюда. : Пинки Пай: Ай! : Сильное Сердце: Стой! Пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что произошло в поезде. Мы не хотели никому навредить. : Радуга Дэш: Ну да, конечно! : Сильное Сердце: Нам нужно было дерево. Поселенцы захватили всю нашу землю и засадили её яблонями! Из-за их эгоизма мы теперь не можем свободно бегать по нашим полям и лугам. : Радуга Дэш: Что? : Спайк: Им пора встретиться с вождём Громокопытным. : Вождь Громокопытный: Уже много поколений наши предки скакали по этим бескрайним полям. Мой отец скакал на этих землях. И его отец. И отец его отца. И отец его отца. И отец его отца. И… : Сильное Сердце: Мне кажется, они всё поняли, вождь. : Вождь Громокопытный: Бег по полям – это важная ежегодная традиция. Но в этом году эти пони-переселенцы, эти… эппллузанцы! : Сильное Сердце: Они всё засадили своими яблонями, не спросив нашего разрешения. : Пинки Пай: Это не очень хорошо. Правда, Радуга? : Сильное Сердце: Пони отказываются убирать свои деревья, поэтому мы застряли здесь. А это нечестно! :Спайк: Видишь, Радуга. У них была причина… : Радуга Дэш: Да, это серьёзная причина! Вперёд! Вам есть о чём потолковать с этими эппллузанцами! : Рарити: Ой! Нежнее, пожалуйста. : Эпплджек: Прости, Рарити, но наши друзья там, и мы должны быть готовы к долгому пути по территории быков. Спасём их! : Пинки Пай: Привет-привет! : Флаттершай: Пинки! Мы так рады, что вы в порядке. : Сумеречная Искорка и Эпплджек: Отлично. Мы волновались. : Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не убегали. : Радуга Дэш: Мы пообещали быкам дать шанс поговорить с вами. : Эпплджек: Ах, да. И о чём же? : Радуга Дэш: Мы привели сюда свою новую подругу Смелое Сердце. И она объяснить эппллузанцам, почему они должны убрать яблони с полей быков. : Брейбёрн: Эта информация очень поле… : Эпплджек: Очень странно. Потому что мой кузен Брейбёрн хочет объяснять быкам, почему яблони должны остаться. : Сильное Сердце: Это было бы так чудесно… : Радуга Дэш: Земля принадлежит им! Вы высадили деревья, не зная этого, но вы ошиблись. Значит, сейчас вы должны выкопать все яблони. : Брейбёрн: Ну… : Эпплджек: Они работали, не покладая копыт, чтобы это всё сделать. А теперь им опять придётся работать, чтобы этим быкам было, где бегать? : Радуга Дэш: Посадите деревья в другом месте! : Эпплджек: Где? В этих краях деревья могут расти только здесь! : Радуга Дэш: Быки пришли сюда первыми! : Эпплджек: А поселенцам нужно что-то есть! : Сумеречная Искорка: Смотрите. У поселенцев и у быков есть резонная причина, чтобы здесь остаться. Мы должна что-то придумать. : Пинки Пай: Эй! У меня есть идея! : Пай: ::Пусть мы не похожи ::У нас есть общий знак ::Прекрасные копытца ::На четырёх ногах. ::Не надо сердиться ::Не надо нападать ::Не дай пустячной соре ::Большой обидой стать. ::Ссориться мне лень ::Эй, давай играть ::Такой прекрасный день ::И я хочу сказать. ::Ты поделись ::Ты улыбнись ::И спор уже утих ::Ты поделись ::Ты улыбнись ::Подумай о других. ::Мы все едим одно и то же ::Любим яблоки, овёс и зерно ::А для любых обид ::Знаем правило одно. ::Ты поделись ::Ты улыбнись ::И тут же спор утих ::Всегда думай ::О други-и-их. : Спайк: Точно, Пинки Пай, это потрясающе! Хорошая песня. У меня нет слов. : Вождь Громокопытный: Похоже, мы с шерифом Сильверстар пришли к соглашению. : Шериф Сильверстар: Да, пришли. : Вождь Громокопытный: Это самое худшее выступление. : Шериф Сильверстар: Безусловно. : Вождь Громокопытный: Пора нам показать себя. Наш забег начнётся завтра в полдень, и если яблони всё ещё будут на месте, то я обещаю, мы сравняем их с землёй. И заодно ваш город. : Сильное Сердце: Но вождь… : Шериф Сильверстар: А мы, эппллузанцы, можем только пожелать вам удачи. Мы будем ждать вас во всеоружии. : Брейбёрн: Но шериф… : Пинки Пай: Но… я вовсе не это пыталась сказать песней. : Эпплджек: Я хочу, чтобы моих родных было всё необходимое, но здесь назревает скандал, и мне это не нравится. : Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны поговорить с ними, пока никто не пострадал. : Сумеречная Искорка: Послушайте. Может быть, мы все вместе… : Рарити: По поводу деревьев. Если бы вы… : Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы мы спокойно сели и поговорили… : Неизвестный пони 4: Гр-р. : Сумеречная Искорка: Почему никто не хочет вести себя разумно?! : Эпплджек: Шериф. Если бы мы могли… : Спайк: Мы можем остановить всё это? : Сильное Сердце: Не думаю. Если только поселенцы не высадят деревья. : Спайк: Эх… : Радуга Дэш: Я знаю, что вы этого не хотите. : Вождь Громокопытный: Но они забрали нашу землю. Что мне ещё остаётся, Радуга? : Радуга Дэш: Я не знаю. Но всегда можно что-нибудь придумать. : Вождь Громокопытный: В полдень будет слишком поздно. : Радуга Дэш: Давай, думай. Думай-думай-думай-думай-думай! : ударов часов : Радуга Дэш: Он передумал! : Пай ': ::Ты поделись ::Ты улыбнись ::И спор уже утих ::Ты поделись ::Ты улыбнись : 'Вождь Громокопытный: В атаку! : Шериф Сильверстар: Готовсь! Цельсь! Огонь! : Вождь Громокопытный: Эй! У меня есть идея получше. : Вождь Громокопытный: Мы позволим вам оставить эти яблони при условии, что вы поделитесь с нами этими чудесными фруктами. И, конечно, великолепными пирогами. : Спайк: А мне больше нравится бирюза. : Эпплджек: Блумберг! Это твой день. Мамочка гордится тобой. : Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Нет ничего волшебнее, прекраснее и сильнее дружбы. Дружбу надо уметь сохранить. Даже злейшие враги могут стать друзьями. Всё, что нужно, - это понимание и компромисс. Нужно уметь делиться и думать о других. : Пинки Пай: Эй! Это мои слова! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: And that's when the yellow birdie thought to himself, "Hmm. My favorite little tree isn't such a little tree anymore." So she sang her song, big and strong, and they all lived in that great, big tree happily ever after. The... end. :Rarity: Applejack! Were you reading a bedtime story to... an apple tree? :Applejack: Heh... uh... Well, ya know, bein' replanted in a whole new place is very upsettin' for a tree... and Bloomberg here is one of my favorites. :Rarity: No fair, Applejack! You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?! :Applejack: But Bloomberg's the whole reason we're makin' this trip. He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appleloosa. :Rarity: Hmph! You talk about it as if it's your baby or something. :Applejack: Who you callin' a baby?! Bloomberg's no baby! Don't wet widdle Rarity make you all saddy-waddy. Bloomberg's a big and strong apple tree. Yes, he is. A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo! :Rarity: It's widdle Rarity who's all "saddy-waddy"! Urgh! :conversations :Rainbow Dash: Oh man, we're going fast! This is so exciting I can't even wait! :Somepony: Oh my gosh! :Rarity: sigh For crying out loud in the morning! :[more indistinct conversations: Fluttershy(?): I can't wait! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah! Oh, my gosh!] :Spike: groan Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped. :Spike: Okay, fine... :Rainbow Dash: Ghk... :Spike:: Good night! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie: Awwww! :Spike:: snoring :Rainbow Dash: whispering Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet? :Pinkie Pie: whispering No, are you asleep yet? :Rainbow Dash: whispering If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep? :Pinkie Pie: whispering Oh yeah! giggle :Rainbow Dash: whispering When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard? :Pinkie Pie: whispering What tree? You mean Bloomberg? :Rainbow Dash: and sarcastically ...No, Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: whispering Fluttershy's not a tree, silly! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree! :Rainbow Dash: whispering I do not think she's a tree! I was just– :Twilight Sparkle: Did you say she was a tree? :Rainbow Dash: whispering No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly– :Twilight Sparkle: Ya know she's not a tree, right? :Pinkie Pie: She's not a tree, Dashie! :Fluttershy: I'd like to be a tree... :Spike: Oh, for Pete's sake! :opens and slams :Twilight Sparkle: Well that was kind of huffy. :Fluttershy: Huffy the magic dragon! :All (except Rarity): giggles :Rarity: Would you all be QUIET... NOOOOW!!!??? :All (except Rarity): Aaaaaah!!! out candle :Spike: Bloomberg..? Bloomberg? Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night. sigh :[indistinct surprise: Rainbow Dash: Who gets what now, huh?] :Twilight Sparkle: A buffalo stampede! :awing :Rarity: I just love their accessories! :Twilight Sparkle: They're getting awfully close to the train. :shouting indistinctly :Rarity: I want to speak to the manager! :Spike: snoring :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, looky! Now they're doing TRICKS! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now do a back-flip!... Or... Just jump? :Rainbow Dash: Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't a circus act. Hey there! :Little Strongheart: gasp :Rainbow Dash: Where ya headed in such a hurry? Wow, you're pretty quick for someone so... bulky. No offense. :Little Strongheart: Huh..? :Rainbow Dash: I just wanna know– Hey! I'm talking to you– Whoa... Arrgggg... I got you now, you– groan :Little Strongheart: whistle :Applejack: gasp They've got Bloomberg! :Spike: Heeeelp! :Twilight Sparkle: And Spike! :Rainbow Dash: Ugggh.. :Spike: distant Heeeelp! :Rainbow Dash: Dragon-napping Spike. I'll show her! Ow... :Braeburn: Hey there! Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa! :Applejack: Braeburn, listen– :Braeburn: Cousin Applejack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you! :Applejack: Braeburn, listen, somethin' terrible's happened– :Braeburn: Terrible is right, your train is full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-a-a-pplelooosa! Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages! :"Black Stone": Okay, you pull now. :Noteworthy: Aww, we just switched. :Braeburn: And those there are horse-drawn, horse-drawn carriages. :Applejack: ...Listen, Braeburn, I– Oof! :Braeburn: And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block. :"Morton Saltworthy": That's enough salt for you! :Ol' Salt: Can't I at least... get a glass of water? :Braeburn: Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar. And here's where we have our wild west dances! And here's where we have our mild west dances! :Applejack: But, Braeburn, we– :Braeburn: And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-a-a-pplelooosa! Our apple orchard. :Applejack: Braeburn! :Braeburn: First harvest should be any day now. :Applejack: Braebu– :Braeburn: Good thing too! :Applejack: Brae– :Braeburn: 'Cause we need that grub to live on. :Applejack: BRAEBURN! :Braeburn: Uh, yes, cuz? :Applejack: You have a very nice town an' all, but but we have a HU-UGE problem! Some of our friends are missin'! :Fluttershy: A stampede of buffalo. :Rarity: They took Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash went after them! :Fluttershy: And we can't find Pinkie Pie. :Applejack: And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too! :Braeburn: Did you say... buffalo? sigh Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in. :Fluttershy: But why? :Braeburn: Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair... :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, I can't wait to get my hooves on that little buffalo... Hnnh... Ow! Nobody tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it. :Pinkie Pie: Boo! :Rainbow Dash: Yah! ...Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Ah, ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're good. :Rainbow Dash: Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?! You gotta get out of here! :Pinkie Pie: I do? :Rainbow Dash: You're gonna blow my cover. :Pinkie Pie: I am? :Rainbow Dash: I'm trying to save Spike! :Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! So am I! :Rainbow Dash: And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... caught. Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself! :Spike: Stop! Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool. :Buffalo: If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro. :Spike: Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest. :Rainbow Dash: sniff Ugh... :Spike: Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool. :Rainbow Dash: Huh.. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still– :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! munching Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?! Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was? :Little Strongheart: Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes? :Spike: Turquoise. Mmm! munching Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: You! :Little Strongheart: You! :Rainbow Dash: That's it! We are outta here! :Little Strongheart: Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. :Little Strongheart: We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Spike: I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves. :Chief Thunderhooves: Hmmh. We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. breath My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and– :Little Strongheart: I think they get the idea, Chief. :Chief Thunderhooves: Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... settler ponies, these... snort Appleloosans! snorting :Little Strongheart: They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission. :Pinkie Pie: Well that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Hmph... :Little Strongheart: The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair! :Spike: See, Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason to– :Rainbow Dash: Huh... Ah! :gasp :Rainbow Dash: I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' Appleloosans to talk to! :Rarity: Ow! groaning Gently, please! :Applejack: Sorry, Rarity, but our friends are out there and we have ta' be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em! Let's go! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, guys! :Fluttershy: Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe. :"Oh, there you are!" "Thank goodness!" :Twilight Sparkle: How did you escape from the buffalo? :Pinkie Pie: We didn't! :gasp :Rainbow Dash: We promised the buffalo a chance to talk. :Applejack: Oh, yeah? 'Bout what? :Rainbow Dash: We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land. :Braeburn: That information would be quite help– :Applejack: That's weird. 'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay. :Little Strongheart: That would be a useful thing to– :Rainbow Dash: The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all. :Braeburn: Well... heh... :Applejack: They busted their rumps here! An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else? :Rainbow Dash: Plant the trees somewhere else! :Applejack: Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts! :Rainbow Dash: The BUFFALO had it FIRST! :Applejack: The settler ponies need it to LIVE! :Rainbow Dash: Come ON, Applejack! :the same time Applejack: You're bein' unreasonable! Rainbow Dash: I put my hoof down! :Twilight Sparkle: Look! Both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! I've got an idea! :intro :Pie ::We may be divided ::But of you all, I beg ::To remember we're all hoofed ::At the end of each leg ::No matter what the issue ::Come from wherever you please ::All this fighting gets you nothing ::But hoof and mouth disease ::Arguing's not the way ::Hey, come out and play! ::It's a shiny, new day ::So, what do you say? ::You gotta share ::You gotta care ::It's the right thing to do ::You gotta share ::You gotta care ::And there'll always be a way through ::Both our diets, I should mention ::Are completely vegetarian ::We all eat hay and oats ::Why be at each other's throat? ::You gotta share ::You gotta care ::It's the right thing to do ::And there'll always be a way ::Throoooough! :Spike: applauds All right, Pinkie Pie! That was FANTASTIC! What a great song! Yeah, right on! :Chief Thunderhooves: It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... an agreement. :Sheriff Silverstar: We have. :Chief Thunderhooves: That was the worst performance we've ever seen. :Sheriff Silverstar: Teh... Abso-tively! :Chief Thunderhooves: The time for action... Hmh... is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten IT! AND the whole town! :gasp :Little Strongheart: But, Chief! :Sheriff Silverstar: An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'. :Braeburn: But, Sheriff... :Pinkie Pie: Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all... :Applejack: I want my kin ta' have what they need to live... but a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it. :Twilight Sparkle: We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt. Listen, maybe if you would just reconsider, we– :Rarity: About the trees. Now if you could– :Twilight Sparkle: If we could just sit down and talk we could– :Goldengrape: Grrrrr! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?! :sawing, and nailing :Applejack: Sheriff, if we could only– :snorting :Spike: Isn't there someway to stop this? :Little Strongheart: Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so. :Spike: sigh munching :Rainbow Dash: I know you don't want to do this. :Chief Thunderhooves: But they have taken our land. What would you have me do, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I don't know... but it's never too late to think of something. :Chief Thunderhooves: At noon, it will be too late. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, THINK. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think! :strikes twelve times :Chief Thunderhooves: sigh :Rainbow Dash: gasp He's not gonna do it! :Pie ::–whaddaya say? ::You got to share ::You got to care ::It's the right thing to do :Chief Thunderhooves: Grrr... ::You got to share :Chief Thunderhooves: CHAAARGE! ::You got to care :Pinkie Pie: Wah-ahh! Woah-oo-oo-oo-ooah! :Sheriff Silverstar: Ready... aim... fire! :splattering :Cherry Berry: gasp :clang! :crash :Sheriff Silverstar: Ah! Aah! :Chief Thunderhooves: distorted Nooo! :Buffalo: crying :Spike: cries :Chief Thunderhooves: Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea! :Applejack: whistle :Chief Thunderhooves: We... will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those... delicious apple pies! :Spike: I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. chomp Auhh...! :Applejack: Bloomberg, this is yer special day. Mama's so proud of you! :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. :Pinkie Pie: HEY! That's what I said! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Büffelherden und Apfelbäume en:Transcripts/Over a Barrel es:Transcripciones/En el Oeste pl:Transkrypty/Impas sv:Transkript/I knipa Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон